


Sleepless

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, horror movies, mpreg to prove a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Yabu's still rubbing a towel over his wet hair in the bathroom when he hears a very loud, female scream from the living room. He sees the frown form on his slightly flushed face in the mirror, irrational worry spreading in his body because there are no females here, but he still feels a need to check.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> Hi. I promised to try and write an mpreg fic Bane could like, so here is my attempt. Fluff of doom etc because I hate mpreg fics myself xD

Yabu's still rubbing a towel over his wet hair in the bathroom when he hears a very loud, female scream from the living room. He sees the frown form on his slightly flushed face in the mirror, irrational worry spreading in his body because there are no females here, but he still feels a need to check.

He opens the door to peek out, letting steam out with him and he immediately relaxes as he sees Hikaru comfortably sunk down in the couch watching TV while lazily eating carrots. Which he's been doing almost non-stop for the past three weeks.

There's another heart rendering scream from the TV and Yabu winces, turning out the light in the bathroom before heading over to see what's happening on the screen.

“Oh my _god_ what are you watching?” He can't help his own disgusted outburst as the first thing he sees is a girl having her head ripped clean off her body, blood spurting everywhere.

“Hmm?” Hikaru looks up, expression adorably distracted as he blinks innocently up at Yabu while chewing. “It was on.”

“It's gross.” Yabu makes a face and tears his eyes from the continued mutilation on the screen. “You shouldn't watch this, you'll upset the baby!”

Hikaru raises a very unimpressed eyebrow and lays a hand protectively over his pronounced belly. “I will not, don't be ridiculous.”

“You know stress is bad for babies.” Yabu tries, but Hikaru's eyes tells him he's not buying it the slightest.

“I'm not stressed. I've seen this movie before, I won't even be surprised by jump scares?” He says, smiling a little and Yabu huffs.

“But if you think it's scary you can always hide behind me? There are plenty of pillows.” Hikaru goes on, and Yabu stands his ground for a few moments, considering whether it's worth trying to make Hikaru change the channel from horror movies, but then gives up.

“Fine.” He mutters reluctantly, but sits down on the couch before crawling up along Hikaru's body to squeeze in between him and the couch backrest. “If I can't sleep tonight it's your fault.”

“I'm okay with that.” Hikaru mumbles, and Yabu wraps an arm around him, hand resting on his belly and his face in Hikaru's neck. He smells like home and safety and Yabu's entire world and he's hesitant anything could scare him right now anyway. “Want a carrot?”

Yabu chuckles, then makes a face at a disturbingly cracking sound from the TV. “No thanks. You're gonna turn orange if you keep eating those.”

“Will you stop loving me if I turn orange?” Hikaru asks casually, reaching out for another carrot stick from his bowl on the couch table and Yabu reflexively holds on so he doesn't fall off the couch.

“Yeah. Totally.” Yabu says ironically, rolling his eyes even though Hikaru can't see it, but he tightens his arm and wonders how he could ever stop loving this perfect man.

“Then I don't care.” Hikaru says promptly, pushing the tiniest bit closer against Yabu, heating Yabu's bare chest with his body heat and it's perfect. If only there wasn't screaming on TV.

When Yabu wakes up, his arm is asleep and it's dark in the room, TV off and he feels a little disoriented because he has no idea what woke him or even when he fell asleep. He's still draped over Hikaru, his face in Hikaru's chest and he can hear his rhythmic heartbeat, feel his breath, but it's not slow enough to be asleep and he senses that Hikaru's awake.

Yabu starts shifting to get his arm free, but pauses when he feels something against his other arm resting over Hikaru's stomach. Like a little push against his elbow.

His hand moves on its own, sliding up from Hikaru's side to rest on his stomach instead, and another small push comes against his little finger.

“Good morning.” The greeting is just a soft mumble and Yabu raises his head to look up at Hikaru's face where he lies wide awake.

“Hi.” Yabu gets out, voice cracking and he has to blink an extra time to see properly. “What time is it?”

“Probably 2 in the morning, that's when we're usually feeling most energetic.” Hikaru says with a sigh, but there's a small smile on his lips as he reaches out to run a hand along Yabu's cheek, brushing back some of his hair that must look crazy after falling asleep with it wet.

“... Oh.” Yabu gets out, feeling absolutely retarded for not even registering that what he felt was their baby kicking up a small storm. “Why didn't you wake me up?”

Hikaru's smile blossoms out to a proper, gentle one, like he thinks Yabu's absolutely adorable, and Yabu frowns, at least until one of Hikaru's hands settle over Yabu's on his stomach. “Don't worry. In four months, it'll be your turn to go sleepless.”

The natural reaction would be to groan, because Yabu loves his sleep, gets grumpy when he can't sleep enough, but he still can't do anything but smile stupidly at the thought of waking up to hold his child.

“Gladly.” He says, leaning up enough to press a soft kiss against Hikaru's lips.

“You'll regret agreeing to that.” Hikaru tells him softly, but he smiles as he squeezes Yabu's hand, a small kick hitting Yabu's hand from inside at the same time and he can't help but feel like no matter how testing life will be with an infant, at least they're in this together. All three of them.

 

 

 

~*~


End file.
